spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Missing Krabby Patty
|-|Episode= The Missing Krabby Patty is the last episode of Season 51. A Krabby Patty has gone missing and SpongeBob and his gang of friends must find it before it's too late. |-|Transcript= The Missing Krabby Patty French Narrator: Ahh. A beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. The jellyfish sing, all is well as the president visits the Krusty Krab. Squidward: Good evening! What can I get you on this boring day of my miserable, pathetic life?! President: Mr. Eugene Krabs! Is this how your employees treat a valuable customer. This place smells like an old barn full of hairless sheep! Mr. Krabs: Um.. No you dirty moron. Umm.. I meant fine gentleman. Now SpongeBob will escort you to your table. Mr. Krabs whispers to SpongeBob Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! Show this nice, kind gentleman to his reserved booth. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, do we even have booths? Mr. Krabs: Of course we do! It's right over there. Mr. Krabs quickly escorts the President to the bathroom while he sets up an old booth he found and stole from the gift shop. Squidward: Now, what will you be having on this pleasant day?! President: One fresh Krabby Patty. The President hands the money to Squidward and SpongeBob cooks the food. Then, Mr. Krabs said that SpongeBob's Patty will be going in the trash while everyone else observes Jim's Patty. '''Mr. Krabs:' Here ya go! Made by one of our best chefs and fry cooks. Enjoy! It was the Fourth of July and there were firecrackers outside the Krusty Krab. The president and his supporters and fans went outside on the roof to observe this magnificent sight as well as the solar eclipse at night. They enjoyed it and went back in the Krusty Krab to find the Patty was missing?! President: WHO STOLE MY PERFECTLY GOOD MEAL AND GRUB?! No one answered President: Mr. Eugene Krabs, you will be sued and fined 2,500 dollars if you don't return my meal in 10 minutes. I will be out for a stroll. Good bye! President walks out alone in the moonlight while the rest of the gang come up with a plan. SpongeBob: Um.. Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs: Yes? What's wrong lad? SpongeBob: I think I know who exactly stole that food. It was probably Plankton. Mr. Krabs: Well, there's only one way to get it back now. Run after him. They snuck past some evil villains who was guarding Plankton's lair (Chum Bucket). '''Mr. Krabs:' Ah.. Now we're in. Plankton: Ah.. I wasn't expecting guests? What brings you two here? SpongeBob: Um.. We just wanna try some of your delicious chum? Plankton: Very well but I warn you this might get dangerous and explosive. Mr. Krabs: I'm sorry to break the happy hour but WHERE'S THE PATTY, PLANKTON!? Plankton: What Patty? I don't have or possess any sort of Patty. Karen: Uh.. Yes you do, Sheldon! Plankton: Shut up, Karen! Nobody asked for your thoughts. Karen: Krabs, he hid it behind my computer screen. Plankton: KAREN!!!! Why did you tell them?! This is so not fair! I always loose because some maniac always leak secrets and that manic is you! Karen: Whatever. I don't care about your jokes anymore. Karen tosses the bottle to Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs head back to the Krusty Krab relieved. SpongeBob: We've got you your Patty, Mr. President. President: What you may have not known is that I'm Donald Trump. Patrick: Wait, did he just say he was "Donald Duck"? President: I said Donald Trump you buffoon. Let's make the ocean great again by building a wall for New Kelp City. Patrick sarcastically claps and shouts "GO TRUMP!" in front of the crowd of tourists at the Krusty Krab and the President soon remembers in the future to never visit Bikini Bottom again. Category:Episodes Category:Banana Studios Category:2017 Category:2017 Episodes Category:Golfpecks256